Nem kell hősnek lenned
by D. J. Samuel
Summary: Daniel Dark a Roxfort másodéves tanulója, évek óta Harry Potter-rajongó. Harry immár hatodéves, és - biztonsági okokból - ismét tilos kimennie Roxmortsba. Egy ködös novemberi szombaton Dark vette a merészséget, és titkon felkereste példaképét...


- És miért választottad a látogatásnak ezt a módját? - kérdezte Harry, felocsúdva első ámulatából.

- Négyszemközt szerettem volna beszélni Veled - pirult el a kisfiú.

- Ó... És miért?

- Mert... féltem, hogy a többiek kinevetnének, ha előttük kérdezlek meg erről-arról - felelte Daniel szégyenlősen.

Harry tenyerébe temette az arcát. Nem vagyok pszichológus! mérgelődött. Még ezzel a gyerekkel is nekem kell foglalkoznom?! Hangosan azonban csak ennyit mondott: - Üljél le! Mit szeretnél kérdezni?

- Inkább állok. - A kisfiú reszketeg mosolyt vágott. - Arról szeretnélek kérdezni, hogy... hogy milyen... érzés... hogy milyen érzés... - Harry bátorítóan biccentett - ...hősnek lenni - bökte ki végül.

Nofene, gondolta Harry. Már ő is?

- Kíváncsi vagy rá, érdemes-e utánozni? - dörmögte barátságtalanul.

Daniel nem válaszolt, de látszott rajta, hogy pontosan erre gondolt.

- Hős szeretnél lenni? - kérdezte Harry gúnyosan.

Daniel néhány pillanatig csak nézett rá, nagy, kerek szemekkel; azután bólintott. És fellélegzett: végre kimondta, amit akart.

Harry ezzel szemben elkomorult. Közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, és lehalkította hangját - mintha bizony bárki is kihallgatta volna.

- Miért... akarsz... hős lenni? - megvetően kihangsúlyozta a szót.

- Én is... szeretnék olyan lenni, mint egy hős... és...

- Ezzel nem mondtál semmit - ingatta a fejét Harry. - Milyen egy hős?

- Hát... - bizonytalanodott el a kisfiú - olyan... nagy, és erős, és szép... és ügyes, és okos... és... és...

- ...és minden sikerül neki, és ezért mindenki szereti, és mindenki felnéz rá - skandálta Harry.

- Az...

- Hát ne hidd - mondta Harry egyszerűen.

Mint minden ember, Daniel sem tudta megérteni ezt.

- De...

- Nincs de - húzta össze a szemöldökét Harry. - Egy hős egyáltalán nem ilyen. Csak a mesékben. De a meséket nem hősök írták. Nem, a meséket azok írták, akik valami mást akartak. Mesélni, tanítani... vagy elképzelni, hogyan történhetnek a nagy dolgok... De nem elmondani őket. Gondolj csak bele - kérdezte élénken -, hogyan kezdődnek a mesék? "Egyszer volt, hol nem volt..." És hogy végződnek? "És boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak." Szerinted ez jó így?

Amaz csak nézett rá némán, okosan. Várta a választ.

- Frászkarikát. Ez csak az olvasónak jó. Kiragadni egyetlen dolgot, egyetlen tettet az életből... Nem lehet, nem szabad! Hiszen a hős is származik valahonnan, ő is volt gyerek, ő is gondolt mindenfélét, mint a többiek. És miután végrehajtja AZT a valamit... A mese véget ér, de az élet nem áll meg. Az élet sohasem áll meg. Egy hőstett után sem. Az élet csak csordogál tovább, lassan, mint előtte. Igazából - magyarázta élénken gesztikulálva - a hős életére inkább jellemző a hajszíne, mint az az egyetlen hőstette. És egyébként is: egy kalandot a hős egészen másként él meg, mint a többiek. Például képzeld el - felpattant, és fürgén járkálni kezdett a klubhelyiségben -, hogy te vagy a hős! Képzeld el!

Daniel szeme felcsillant - de a szikra nyomban ki is aludt. - De én...

- Csak képzeld el!... Várj, segítek. Mondjuk... mondjuk, hogy véletlenül megtudtad, hogy Voldemort egy bizonyos napon meg fogja támadni az iskolát. - A rettenetes név említésére Daniel megrázkódott, de nem szólt. - És mindenáron értesítened kell Dumbledore professzort, csakhogy senki sem tudja, hol lehet. Te mit tennél?

A gyerek elgondolkodott.

- Mi van, ha csak félrevezetés?

- Nem tudhatod biztosan - vágta rá Harry. - Lehet, hogy az, de lehet az is, hogy nem. Mindenképpen szólnod kell neki.

- Írok egy levelet, és...

- A leveleket elfoghatják útközben.

- Választ kérek a levélre...

- Akkor hamisítanak egy választ.

A kisfiú habozott. Végül fölemelte a fejét: - Akkor ide kell jönnöm a Roxfortba.

- Pontosan. Dumbledore majdnem biztosan az iskolában van, sohasem hagyja el hosszabb időre. Tehát? Hogy jössz ide?

- Hopp-porral...

- A Hopp-hálózat megbízhatatlan.

- Roxmortsból! - világosodott meg Daniel.

- Helyes - bólintott Harry. - Ámde a halálfalók figyelik a Roxfortot.

Érezhetően hűlt a levegő.

- De... miért figyelnék?

- Akkor akarnak rajtaütni, amikor a legsebezhetőbb. Ha látják, hogy rengeteg védő megy a Roxfortba, vagy kiürítik, semmi értelme elkezdeni az akciót. Ezért folyamatosan figyelik. És látnak egy egyedüllévő, izgatott diákot, aki minden ötvenedik méternél megáll, és félősen körülnéz... Egy ilyen szokatlan órán, a nyári szünet kellős közepén... Azonnal megtámadnának.

- Húha! - Daniel még a gondolattól is megijedt.

- Ha szerencséd van, meglógsz előlük, bemész az iskolába, figyelmezteted McGalagonyt, és a Roxfort neked köszönhetően felkészül a támadásra. Hős leszel. - Daniel kivirult. - Dumbledore köszönetet mond neked, és előjegyez egy "Önzetlenül az iskoláért" különdíjra. Később a halálfalók kinyomozzák, ki hiúsította meg a tervet, és... hetek múlva, egy sötét éjszakán...

- ...felkeresnek - suttogta a kisfiú; hangja megtelt rettenettel.

- Úgy bizony - bólogatott Harry. - Ha vársz valamit az élettől, ha van mit veszítened, akkor örökké félned kell, és nem tehetsz semmit szabadon. Ezt jelenti az erőszak. Ezt jelentené Voldemort rémuralma. - Döbbent csend. - Ha ellenben nincs szerencséd - folytatta az ifjú könnyedén -, akkor feltehetőleg még az úton megölnek, a holttestedet pedig beledobják a tavat tápláló folyóba. Vallatásra nincs szükség: legilimenciával rögtön kiderítik, hogy miben sántikálsz. Nos, Daniel - emelte fel a hangját -, szeretnél még hős lenni?

A kisfiú fogódzót keresett: érzelmei kavarogtak. Bálványa olyasmire mutatott rá, amire még nem gondolt, ami felülbírálta egész lényét: de megpróbált minél többet megmenteni eddigi világképéből.

- De én nem is vagyok hős - felelte tétován. - Ha hős lennék...

- Nem, Daniel - rázta a fejét Harry. - Hát nem érted? Nincs született hős. Csak kalandok vannak, nem mindennapi problémák. Ha megoldod őket, hős vagy. Ha elbuksz - mártír. Ilyen egyszerű.

A gyerek szipogott.

- Senki sem akar hős lenni - fejezte be Harry. - Csak azok lesznek hősök, akiknek azzá kell válniuk, ha életben akarnak maradni, ha meg akarják őrizni önmagukat. A hősnek csak két választása van: győzelem - vagy veszteség. És újrakezdés nincsen.

Daniel érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka. - Rettenetes!

- Az - bólintott Harry. - És a folytatás még rettenetesebb. Mert az élet nem áll meg. Aki egyszer hős lett, annak újabb, még nehezebb problémákat kell megoldania. Pedig ő egyáltalán nem más, mint a többiek! Sok hős boldog lenne, ha hétköznapi lehetne - mint ahogy mindenki arra vágyik, ami nincs neki. Sok hős akkor érzi magát a legjobban, amikor hétköznapi életet él: beszélget a barátaival, dolgozik, vagy tanul, eszik, álmodozik... Vannak barátaid? - kérdezte hirtelen.

- Nincsenek - felelte a kisfiú egy vállrándítással. - A velem egyidősek olyan... földhözragadtak.

Harry sóhajtott. - Lehet, hogy ők boldogabbak nálad.

- A tudatlanság boldogsága - mondta gúnyosan a fiú.

- Mert te olyan tudós vagy, mi? - Ezúttal nem gúnynak szánta. Tanítani akart, megértetni, felvilágosítani ezt a sajnálnivaló kis embert, hogy kigyógyuljon a téveszméjéből. Hogy lehessen még boldog, ha eljön az ideje...

- Igen - Daniel arca tüzelt. - Én hős akarok lenni, és...

- Állj, állj! - vágott közbe hevesen Harry. - Gondolj arra, miről beszéltünk az előbb!

Borzasztó volt látni ezt a hirtelen változást a kisfiú arcán.

- Látod - szólt Harry komolyan -, te nem is hős akarsz lenni. Sőt ha egy mód van rá, elkerülnéd a hősök megpróbáltatásait. Te csak híres akarsz lenni, közkedvelt, és sikeres. Azt meg elérheted másképpen is.

Daniel pár másodpercig némán emésztette a hallottakat. Azután felszegte a fejét. - De az nem ugyanaz! - mondta vádlón. Mintha csak Harry tehetne arról, hogy az élet kegyetlen.

- Okos fiú vagy, okosabb, mint hittem - somolygott Harry. - Hát persze, hogy nem ugyanaz. Nem is lehet ugyanaz. A hősiesség, tudod... illúzió: álom arról, hogy az ember mindenre képes. Ezt az álmot ünneplik a hősökben. De az álmok nem boldogítanak. Hidd el - csóválta meg a fejét -, az érzés, amit egy diák átél, amikor megold valamit, semmiben sem különbözik attól, amit egy hős érez egy hőstett után. A különbség csak az odavezető útban van. A diáké sokkal, de sokkal könnyebb.

Ebben a pillanatban Hermione viharzott be a klubhelyiségbe. - Szia, Harry! - Szemlátomást keresett valamit, először fel sem figyelt az idegenre.

- Hermione, engedd meg, hogy bemutassam: ő itt Daniel Dark, másodéves hollóhátas tanuló - mondta Harry peckesen. - Daniel, ő Hermione Granger, a Roxfort legokosabb növendéke.

- Hollóhátas? - kérdezte megütközve Hermione.

- Nem akármilyen kölyök. Kinyomozta a Griffendél jelszavát, csak hogy megkérdezhesse tőlem, hogyan tudna hős lenni.

Daniel újfent elpirult.

- Hős? Szegénykém - sajnálkozott a lány -, hát igazán hős akarsz lenni?

- Nem tudom - rebegte szomorúan a kisfiú.

- Figyelj csak - mondta Hermione kedvesen -, tudod, hősnek lenni egyszerűen csak annyit jelent, hogy az ember megteszi, amit helyesnek lát, nem törődve a következményekkel. Nem kell ahhoz hősnek lenned, hogy hősies legyél.

- Ezt mondtam neki én is - húzta ki magát Harry.

- Látod? Még egy valódi hős is ezt mondja! - mosolygott Hermione. - Szeretnél még valamit kérdezni?

- Hát, csak... hogy adnál-e egy autogramot - Harry...

- Autogramot? Nem - rázta a fejét Harry. - Nem vagyok én nagy ember. De - tette hozzá cinkosan, látva a gyerek csalódottságát - szívesen leírom neked a kérdésedre a választ. Hová írjam?

- Ide - húzott elő Daniel egy kis, bőrkötéses könyvet. Teljesen új volt, látszott, hogy még sohasem használta. - Tessék, a penna.

Harry néhány pillanatig méregette a hófehér lapokat, aztán írni kezdett, lassan, gondosan. Amikor befejezte, összecsukta a könyvecskét.

- Csak később nézd meg - nyújtotta vissza.

- Köszönöm - mosolygott immár boldogan a kisfiú. - Köszönöm... Harry!

- És most szaladj, nehogy más is észrevegye, hogy itt vagy - kacsintott Harry.

Daniel engedelmesen elindult. A portrélyukból még visszaintegetett. - Köszönöm, Harry! - Majd eszébe jutott valami. - Megengeded, hogy a következő szombaton is idejöjjek?

- Meg, meg, persze.

Miután elment, a két barát összenézett.

- Aranyos gyerek - törte meg a csendet a hős.

- Szerinted megértette?

- Nem... nem hiszem. Talán majd később. De lehet, hogy még akkor sem. Egyszer találkoztam egy hozzá hasonlóval: az úgy oldotta meg a dolgot, hogy saját élete hősének fogta fel magát. Émelyítő.

- Mi indíthat erre egy ilyen kis gyereket...

- Nem kell hozzá sok. Azt hiszem, szeretne kitűnni - nem az a nyugodt típus, mint Ron. De ha nem olyan okos, mint te, vagy nem olyan istenverte, mint én, akkor nincs elég sikerélménye. - Rövid hallgatás után hozzátette: - Remélem, ő nem torzítja el magát. Kár lenne érte. Végül is felkeresett... Valahol mélyen ő is érezhette, hogy hibásan gondolkodott. Talán sikerül megfogadnia a tanácsomat. - Elgondolkozott. - Ez az egész csak személyiség kérdése. Ő így született. Nyughatatlan; csak a legjobb elég jó neki. És tudod... még boldog is lenne az én átkommal! Ő olyan ember, aki Voldemort legyőzése után odamenne hozzá, és kérne tőle egy autogramot. És most boldogtalan. Felcseréltek minket.

- Nem, Harry - nézett rá Hermione komolyan. - Ha valaki képes legyőzni Voldemortot, az egyedül te vagy. Nem egy ködös jóslat miatt: hanem azért született a jóslat, mert te megfogantál. Ő nem hősnek való. Mit is írtál neki?

- Amit mondtál. "Nem kell hősnek lenned, hogy hősies legyél."

- Na látod. Ha kiválónak születik, ezt nem kellett volna megmondani: ösztönösen tudná. Ő egyszerűen csak lusta: vágya van, de akarata nincs. Azt hiszi, ha elsőre nem sikerül neki valami, akkor nem is sikerülhet. Ha érték volna igazi megpróbáltatások, persze nem lenne ilyen: kénytelen lett volna megváltozni. De nem történt vele semmi rossz: önmagát tette boldogtalanná. Ráébreszteni arra, hogy befolyásolhatja a sorsát: az ő esetében ez a tökéletes megoldás.

Harry továbbra is bizonytalan volt. - De később...

- Nem lesz baj később se. Van olyan jó, mint más. Most még éretlen egy kicsit, megrekedt egy állapotban, amin a többi gyerek átesik: de ha átvezetik rajta, majd beilleszkedik. Legfeljebb egy kicsit érzékeny marad... ami még szimpatikus is - mosolygott.

- Miért vagy ilyen biztos benne? - kérdezte Harry, de már tudta is a választ. Hát persze: pont Hermionét, aki annak idején hónapokig volt az iskola két hősének barátja úgy, hogy nem akadt módja bizonyítani, ne marcangolta volna az önbizonytalanság? Ám tévedett: Granger mentes volt a férfilogikától.

- Ron is így gondolkodott valamikor - felelte Hermione félmosollyal. - Látod, Harry, lehetünk hősök, vagy nyomorultak, sikeresek, vagy kiforratlanok, népszerűek, vagy szörnyen magányosak: de mindannyian emberek vagyunk, azonos korlátokkal, és azonos lehetőségekkel. Ez a legfontosabb.

És Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy a lány szavai erőt adnak neki.


End file.
